1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an information process system able to carry out an information process by propagating significant information (necessary information) obtained from a logic operation result.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, conventional information process systems carry out a process of information which is coded with binary values, for example "1", "0". In such an information process, both of the binary information "1", "0" have the same significance (weight), thus these binary values "1", "0" included in a logic operation result are propagated to a higher process stage.
Such a process system works effectively until a stage where information is taken in a logic system. However, when the information taken in is processed in the logic system, all the process results are propagated to the final process stage together. Therefore, with an increase of the contents to be processed and the amount of information, the information process becomes more complex and the construction of the information process system must be made more large-scaled and complicated than ever. As a result, the design work of an process circuits becomes more and more difficult.
To avoid the complexity of information processing in the logic system, there is a method of process only significant information (necessary information) obtained from a process result as well as expressing the information correctly. However, since the function of processing only significant information is completely different from that of correctly expressing information, it is very difficult to express it by a Boolean operation formula composed of the logical product (AND), logical sum (OR) and the like used in a conventional logic system.
Moreover, to carry out an information process efficiently by such a significant information process, it is necessary to suppress propagation of insignificant information (unnecessary information).
To realize this object, there is a known method which is so constructed that only when significant information can be obtained from an information process in a first stage, is the next information process requested of a process circuit in a second stage. In such a method, a so-called hand-shake method based on input-output of a request signal and an acknowledgement signal is carried out.
However, with an increase of the process information and process contents, it becomes extremely difficult to construct an information process system based on the handshake method.
On the other hand, there is a known information processing system for process only significant information, which comprises connecting a plurality of threshold value elements for selectively controlling threshold values.
In this system, significant information is recognized as information obtained from some of the threshold value elements from which a relatively large output is generated as compared with that from the remaining elements. Moreover, the information is obtained by selectively lowering threshold values of, or selectively enlarging the weight factor of an input to, the specific elements. Namely, in such a system, the significant information is preferentially propagated to carry out a learning process (Hebb's learning rule).
However, in such a learning process, only the output from the elements is considered, and the input thereto is not paid attention to. Therefore, it is impossible to obtain from significant information from such elements which is potentially possible which does not generate an output although receiving an input. Therefore, it is difficult for the information process system to correctly propagate an initial input pattern to the final information process stage.
Accordingly, it is impossible for the information process system to carry out a high-level complex learning function for processing really significant information.